Otto
Otto is a character in Gacha Life located in Beach A. He is bored on the beach when you meet him. His preferred gift category is Cookies. Profile Otto's relationship is stated to be 'Friend', presumably to Pablo. His personality is sporty and his occupation is an athlete. Appearance Presets Otto is a non-player character who can be found on page 8 of 'Presets'. In general, he is preset number 96. Physical Design Physically, Otto has messy teal green hair, grey eyes, brown skin with freckles, white and greyish-green headphones, a greyish-green turtle shell, a light green jacket covering his white shirt, black sandals and shorts. Trivia * His favourite type of music is KPOP. * He has pet turtle named Kyle. * His favorite subject is math, similar to Troy. * He plays tennis almost every day. * His best friend is Pablo. * His birthday is in two weeks. * He likes to play Gachanite. * His favourite colour is green. * His favourite type of cookie is sugar cookies with sprinkles. * He used to want to be an astronaut. * Although Pablo is Otto's best friend, Pablo is not shown in Gacha Life. * The turtle shell on his back is thought to be a backpack, evident by his quote '""Do you like my backpack?"'. From this, it can be inferred that Otto is in-fact, a human who dresses as a turtle. * He is sporty. * His is an athlete. * He cannot wait for his birthday. Quotes Upon Clicking "It's nice of you to say hi." "Hey there." "Oh, hi." Talk "How's your day goin? I'm okay." "Do you like my backpack?" "Today is a boring day." "I'm Otto, nice to meet you." "So, what do you want to know about me?" Ask "I used to want to be an astronaut." "Do you like cookies? I like sugar cookies with sprinkles. "I have a pet turtle; his name is Kyle." "I like eating lunch with my best friend Pablo, who's your best friend?" "Have you ever listened to KPOP? It's my favorite music." "My birthday is in 2 weeks, I can't wait!" "My hair is green, AND my favorite color is green! "I like to play Gachanite, have you ever played?" "Do you like tennis? I play almost every day." "In school, my favourite subject is math." Gift "Thanks so much!" "This is so cool!" "This is literally the best, thank you!" "Aw, thanks!" "Thank you!" "You're so nice!" "Soo many thanks to you!" "I am so thankful for this!" "Woah, this is awesome!" Quiz "You crushed it." "Sweet job." "Wow, amazing!" Pre-Quiz "Are you smart enough to know Otto?" End of Quiz "That’s AWESOME that you got them all." Quiz: Answers Question 1: What game do I like to play? Answer: Gachanite Question 2: What’s my favorite type of music? Answer: KPOP Question 3: What sport do I play almost every day? Answer: Tennis Question 4: What’s my favorite subject? Answer: Math Question 5: Who is my best friend? Answer: Pablo Question 6: What color is my favorite? Answer: Green Question 7: What is Kyle? Answer: Turtle Question 8: What’s my favorite kind of cookie? Answer: Sugar cookie with sprinkles Question 9: When is my birthday? Answer: 2 weeks Question 10: What did I used to want to be? Answer: An astronaut Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gacha Life Characters